


Hamilton watches Hamilton

by Hamil_TRASH



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hamilton watches Hamilton, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamil_TRASH/pseuds/Hamil_TRASH
Summary: Just as the title suggests-indefinite hold-
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, I dunno - Relationship, we will see as it goes
Comments: 28
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the format doesnt look nice, a03 was kinda difficult to work with, I sat there for an hour trying to make it look nice, to no prevail.

Multiple figures fell into a pile in a dark room.  
“What the fuck.”  
“Umm… what happened?”  
“Where are we?”  
“... John”  
“ALEX”  
“DID YOU DO THIS ALEX!?” Jefferson yelled  
“I'M NOT A WIZARD”  
“Both of you shut up.” a calm but stern voice broke through their argument  
“Angelica?”  
“Who all is here?”  
The light turned on to show; Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, James Madison, Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr (sir), George Washington, and the Schuyler sisters, Angelica and Eliza.  
“Ok, why are we all here, and where is here?” Eliza scanned the room, trying to figure out what happened.  
“Well, I was just in my office, getting ready for the first cabinet meeting with Jefferson.” While Alex said this, he glared at Thomas.  
“What? NO, WE WERE JUST AT THE ELECTION?”  
“Umm, no? We haven't even finished the war.” John slowly spoke, trying to figure out what was happening.  
“What year are you all in?” Washington spoke up, sighing and trying to keep them from arguing.  
Alex: Beginning of Cabinet Battle #1  
John: A little before he died  
Lafayette: Around Cabinet Battle #2  
Hercules: After Yorktown  
Thomas and James: Beginning of Election of 1800  
Burr: Beginning of Election of 1800  
George Washington: After one last time  
Schuyler sisters: Take a Break  
There is a series of “WHAT” “HOW” and “The fuck”  
On a screen a note reads, “don't worry about the years, Behind you is some couches. You are going to be watching a musical about one of your very own.”  
“What… Who is it?” A few people asked  
“It has to be me!” Jefferson and Alexander both shout, then glare at each other realizing that they said the same thing.  
“I assume its Alex.” Eliza’s soft voice echoed around the room.  
Angelica, John, and Washington nodded as it could be a possibility.  
The screen faded into new words;  
“Eliza is correct, this musical is based on Alexander Hamilton. Knowing some of what happens ahead of time may save some of y'all pain and suffering.”  
Everyone looked at each other concerned  
“Now please, sit down”  
Everyone sat down  
Couch 1: Alex, John, Lafayette, Hercules  
Couch 2: Eliza, Angelica, and Washington  
Couch 3: Thomas, James, and Burr  
The screen turned on, showing burr.  
**[AARON BURR]  
** “Is that me?”  
“Maybe?”  
**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a  
** **Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
** “I feel the love burr.”  
“Shut up”  
Alex was about to retort, when Angelica's glare silenced him.  
**Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?  
** “I WAS A HERO?!”  
“Your ego doesn't need any more boost”  
“One could say the same to you, Jefferson.”  
**[JOHN LAURENS]  
The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter  
** “Fourteen?” Eliza, John, and Jefferson glanced at him

**[THOMAS JEFFERSON]  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
** Thomas got a few glares at this  
**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter  
** “I think that's illegal.” Jefferson looked shocked  
“I did what I had to in order to survive.” Alex looked down sadly, thankful that he no longer has to worry about his next meal, wether his shelter will hold up, or if he was gonna make it to the next day.  
**[JAMES MADISON]  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
** Alex’s face fell at this, remembering the horror, all the bodies around him and how he sat, waiting for his own life to end. John put his hand on Alex’s shoulder, smiling softly, and brought him out of the memory.  
Even Jefferson felt bad for Alex.  
**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain **

****

**[BURR]  
Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and  
The worlds gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”  
** “ALEXANDER HAMILTON!” he shouts, earning annoyed glares 

****

**[ALEXANDER HAMILTON]  
Alexander Hamilton  
My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait...**

****

********

********

****

****

**[ELIZA HAMILTON]  
When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

****

********

****

****

**[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON (whispering)]  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

****

****

********

****

Alex had tears in his eyes as he remembered this. John hugged him, followed by the rest of the hamilsquad. The rest sent pitied looks his way.

********

****

**[GEORGE WASHINGTON & COMPANY, BOTH]  
Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

****

********

****

“Wow, your life sucked.” Jefferson, at a loss of words, mumbled. Everyone heard him.  
“No shit sherlock.”  
**Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying  
"Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.”  
He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

****

********

****

**[BURR & COMPANY, BOTH]  
There would have been nothin’ left to do  
For someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford  
Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on**

****

********

****

“That's illegal too.”  
“Shut up”

********

****

**Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh)  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man**

****

********

********

****

[COMPANY & HAMILTON, WOMEN, MEN]  
In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York, New York  
Just you wait!

****

********

****

**[COMPANY]  
Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!  
** "That he never did" George shook his head fondly **Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh**

****

********

****

[BURR, MEN, & COMPANY]  
The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him  
Just you wait  
Another immigrant  
Comin’ up from the bottom  
Just you wait  
His enemies destroyed his rep  
America forgot him

****

********

****

“If he has his own musical that must not be true.”

**[MULLIGAN/MADISON & LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON]  
We fought with him  
**  
'  
“YAH!!!”

****

**[LAURENS/PHILIP]  
Me? I died for him  
** “What… no, no, no. Not you too…” Alex stared in shock  
“I'm here right now, when we go back I will make sure that doesn't happen.” John hugged his distressed *cough*boyfriend*cough* Best friend.

****

**[WASHINGTON]  
Me? I trusted him  
** “And still do, son.”  
“Don't call me son…”

****

**[ELIZA & ANGELICA & PEGGY/MARIA]  
Me? I loved him  
** “What?” Eliza glances at them in shock  
“...”  
“I think they forgot someone” Lafayette whispered to Hercules while looking at John, Herc responded with a nod.

**[BURR]  
And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him  
** “WHAT!”  
“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?”  
“WHY WOULD I DO THAT”  
Aaron got a death glare from multiple angry people. Angelica stood up and strode up to him  
“Shoot Alex, and you won't get the same mercy.”  
Aaron looked horrified

****

****

[COMPANY]  
There's a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait!

****

****

****

****

[BURR]  
What's your name, man?

****

****

[COMPANY]  
**Alexander Hamilton!**

****


	2. Aaron burr, sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a bit ooc

**[COMPANY]  
1776\. New York City**

“Hey, this the the year we met!” Hercules pointed out happily  
“And the year we had the misfortune of meeting.” a sigh escaped aarons mouth as he remembered.

**[HAMILTON]  
Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

**[BURR]  
That depends. Who’s asking?**

“If it was someone else, would the answer have been different?” Lafayette grinned  
“Shut the fuck up guys.” An annoyed angelica anwsered

**[HAMILTON]  
Oh, well, sure, sir  
I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you**

“That doesnt sound creepy at all.” Eliza rolled her eyes for emphasis

 **[BURR]  
I’m getting nervous**  
“I would be worried if you werent,” Angelica started braiding elizas hair.

**[HAMILTON]  
Sir…  
I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?**

“Of course you punched someone.” George seemed almost surprised for some reason?  
Alexander smiled proudly “Yup, It was a blurr, but I won the fight”  
“Techinically it wasnt a fight, all that happend was you punched an innocent person.” Burr glared at him.  
Alex shrugged

**[BURR]  
You punched the bursar**

**[HAMILTON]  
Yes!  
I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid**

**So how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?**

**[BURR]  
It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed**

**[HAMILTON]  
You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan**

“Not something one usually would be excited about…”

**God, I wish there was a war!  
Then we could prove that we’re worth more  
Than anyone bargained for…**

“Thats a stupid reason.”

**[BURR]  
Can I buy you a drink?**

**[HAMILTON]  
That would be nice**

**[BURR]  
While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice  
Talk less**

“Hah, you really think he would stop talking?” Eliza asked, examining her now braided hair.  
“I honestly just wanted him to shut up.”

**[HAMILTON]  
What?**

**[BURR]  
Smile more**

“Like I really had anything to smile about…” only john heard him, and john looked crushed at the statement.

**[HAMILTON]  
Ha**

**[BURR]  
Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for**

**[HAMILTON]  
You can’t be serious**

**[BURR]  
You wanna get ahead?**

**[HAMILTON]  
Yes**

**[BURR]  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

**[LAURENS]  
Yo yo yo yo yo!  
What time is it?**

**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Show time!**

**[BURR]  
Like I said…**

“Is that foreshadowing.” Thomas wondered aloud

**[LAURENS]  
Show time! Show time! Yo!  
I’m John Laurens in the place to be!  
Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three, uh!  
Those redcoats don’t want it with me!  
Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free!**

**[LAFAYETTE]  
Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette!  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!”  
Tell the King “Casse toi!” Who’s the best?  
C’est moi!**

Everyone who knew french laughed

**[MULLIGAN]  
Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan  
Up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard ya mother said “Come again?”**

**[LAFAYETTE & LAURENS]  
Ayyyyy**

**[MULLIGAN]  
Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course  
It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…**

“Wow” Lafayette said at the same time as his on screen counterpart

**[LAFAYETTE]  
Wow**

**[LAURENS]  
No more sex, pour me another brew, son!  
Let’s raise a couple more…**

**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
To the revolution!**

**[LAURENS]  
Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!**

**[MULLIGAN]  
Aaron Burr!**

**[LAURENS]  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!**

**[BURR]  
Good luck with that: you’re takin’ a stand  
You spit. I’m ‘a sit. We’ll see where we land**

“Your so boring, burr.” Alex shook his head at him

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Boooo!**

**[LAURENS]  
Burr, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for?**

**[HAMILTON]  
If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]  
Ooh  
Who you?  
Who you?  
Who are you?**

“Why do you sound so suspicious laf?” hercules questioned

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]  
Ooh, who is this kid? What’s he gonna do?**


	3. Not throwing away my shot

**[HAMILTON]  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

“How are you just like a country?” Lafayette looked truly confused

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

“Oh, I guess that makes sense?”

**And I'm not throwing away my shot!  
I'ma get a scholarship to King's College  
I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish**

Jefferson rolled his eyes “Then don’t brag.”

**The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish  
I gotta holler just to be heard  
With every word, I drop knowledge!  
I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable  
Only nineteen but my mind is older**

“You are totally bragging.” John smiled as alex pouted

**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder  
Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage  
I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish  
I walk these streets famished**

“Wait, is that a saying, or were you actually starving?” Hercules asked, concern lacing his voice  
“...”  
John hugged him “I'm sorry.”  
“Don't be. By then I was used to it…” Alex looked right through him, remembering the years he was lost on the streets, with little to no money and food.  
Everyone looked at him with concern, they were slowly learning more and more of the struggles Alex had to live through, and it was sad but inspiring. This man with all his trauma, ended up doing great things. And he never let his spark die.

**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name**

“Why is it necessary. By now they all know who you are.” Jefferson huffed in annoyance  
Everyone ignored him

**I am the—**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
A-L-E-X-A-N-D  
E-R—we are—meant to be…**

**[HAMILTON]  
A colony that runs independently**  
**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly  
Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree  
He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free  
So there will be a revolution in this century  
Enter me!**

“What?” Eliza questioned, tilting her head in confusion

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
(He says in parentheses)**

“Oh, like stage directions!”  
Angelica nodded “That's smart.”

**[HAMILTON]  
Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me  
I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

“You shouldn't though because we care about you and would prefer you alive.” John looked at him  
Alex met his gaze “Like you wouldn't do the same thing.”  
“...This is about you, don't bring me into this”  
Alex grinned, knowing that he won this argument. He put his head on John shoulder, and they sat like that the rest of the song.

**Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy**

**[HAMILTON & LAURENS]  
And I am not throwing away  
My shot (my shot)  
I am not throwing away  
My shot (my shot)  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

“I hate how repetitive this is.” Jefferson grumbled  
Madison elbowed him, “You have to admit, it's a good song.”  
“I don't have to admit it.”  
“Someones in denial.”  
“...”

**[HAMILTON/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
It's time to take a shot!**

**[LAFAYETTE]  
I dream of life without a monarchy  
The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?  
'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, 'anarchy?'  
When I fight, I make the other side panicky**

“God, my english was terrible.”  
“Hey, you're getting better.” Hercules tried to make it more positive

**With my—**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!**

**[MULLIGAN]  
Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice  
And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis  
I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!  
I'm gonna take a—**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!**

**[LAURENS]  
But we'll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

**The hamilsquad and the schuyler sisters nodded in agreement. Washington looked slightly guilty, but hid it well. Jefferson completely ignored the statement.**

**You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in  
On a stallion with the first black battalion  
Have another—**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!**

“Yall really need to stop drinking…” Eliza looked at the four of them, worried about the state of their liver.

**[BURR]  
Geniuses, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble and you double your choices  
I'm with you, but the situation is fraught  
You've got to be carefully taught:  
If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

“Foreshadowing…”

**[HAMILTON]  
Burr, check what we got  
Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

Lafayette flexed with a smirk

**I think your pants look hot**

Hercules lifted his leg, showing off his pants, which he made himself.

**Laurens, I like you a lot**

Laurens and Alex both blushed heavily, not meeting each other's eyes.

**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**  
**Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

“Wow… you are a little excited.”

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

“Always, so please stop talking.” Jefferson didn't think he would, but it was worth a shot.  
“How about… NO” Alex yelled

**Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth  
I never had a group of friends before  
I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

“You have.” They smiled at alex, enjoying how his face lit up at the compliment

**[LAURENS]  
Let's get this guy in front of a crowd**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/ENSEMBLE]  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**  
**I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

“We get it, now shut up.”

**[LAURENS & HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Ev'rybody sing:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Hey!  
Whoa (Whoa)  
Woo!  
Whoa! (Whoa)  
Said let 'em hear ya! (Yea)  
Let's go!**

**[LAURENS & COMPANY]  
Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!  
I said shout it to the rooftops!  
Whoa!  
Said, to the rooftops!  
Whoa!  
Come on!  
Yea  
Come on, let's go!**

**[LAURENS]  
Rise up!  
When you're living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up  
Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

The sisters smiled, happy that women were included.

**[LAURENS AND ENSEMBLE & COMPANY]  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
Whoa  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
Whoa  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
Whoa  
Rise up! (Rise up!)**

**[HAMILTON]  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

Everyone looked at him concerned “Is that true?” John carefully asked  
“...Yah. When you grow up with everyone around you dying, it's kinda expected…”

**When's it gonna get me?  
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?**

“YOU RUN” Most everyone yelled  
Even Jefferson nodded, he may not particularly like him, but he doesn't want him dead, who else is he gonna argue with?

**Is it like a beat without a melody?  
See, I never thought I'd live past twenty  
Where I come from some get half as many  
Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

Everyone shook their heads, agreeing with the statement

**Scratch that  
This is not a moment, it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with  
Something to prove went?  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land  
And? If we win our independence?  
Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless  
Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

Washington looked shocked, that is true, what if that is what happens? 

**I know the action in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n writin'  
We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

Jefferson looked shocked at this “Didn't you say you were 19?”  
“Yah, why?”  
“Most 19 yearolds aren't worried about the nation's finances.”  
Alex shrugged

**I'm past patiently waitin'  
I'm passionately smashin' every expectation  
Every action's an act of creation!  
I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**

“That's good.” Eliza nodded happily

**[HAMILTON AND COMPANY]  
And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN & ENSEMBLE]  
We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!  
Not throwing away my shot  
We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!  
Not throwing away my shot  
We're gonna**  
**We're gonna**

**[HAMILTON & ENSEMBLE]  
Time to take a shot! (Rise up)**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS/MULLIGAN & ENSEMBLE]  
Time to take a shot! (Rise up)  
Time to take a shot! (Rise up)  
Take a shot! Ri— ri— ri—  
Shot!  
Shot!  
A-yo it's  
Time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot!)  
Time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot!)  
And I am— (And I am)**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
Not throwin' away my—**

**[COMPANY]  
Not throwin' away my shot!**

“Finally, this poison to my ears is over” Jefferson sighed in relief  
“It was a good song.” Eliza stated, everyone (except Jefferson) agreeing.


	4. Sorry, this isnt an update

I'm taking a break for this july. I know I just started it, but I have alot of plans over the month. If I get a break I will try to get a new update out for you guys, but til after July dont expect any updates.


	5. Story of tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some time, so here is two chapters.

**[HAMILTON]  
I may not live to see our glory!**

Eliza glanced at the rev squad “What is it with you guys and death?”  
They shrugged

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
I may not live to see our glory!**

**[HAMILTON]  
But I will gladly join the fight!**

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
But I will gladly join the fight!**

**[HAMILTON]  
And when our children tell our story…**

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
And when our children tell our story…**

**[HAMILTON]  
They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**[MULLIGAN]  
Let’s have another round tonight**

**[LAFAYETTE]  
Let’s have another round tonight**

**[HAMILTON]  
Let’s have another round tonight**

“Y’all need to cut down on your drinking, it's gonna kill you eventually.” Washington piped up, concerned for the state of their liver.  
“That's the point,”  
“Let them die,”  
Hamilton and Jefferson spoke at the same time  
Hamilton got a concerned look from his friends, while Jefferson got an elbow in his rib from Madison.

**[LAURENS]  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away**

The rev squad raised their fists.

**No matter what they tell you  
Raise a glass to the four of us**

**[LAURENS/MULLIGAN]  
Tomorrow there’ll be more of us**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]  
Telling the story of tonight**

**[HAMILTON]  
They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**[LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away**

**[HAMILTON]  
No matter what they tell you**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Let’s have another round tonight**

**[LAURENS]  
Raise a glass to the four of us**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Tomorrow there’ll be more of us**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS]  
Telling the story of tonight**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Let’s have another round tonight**

“Why are all the songs so fucking repetitive?

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/  
ENSEMBLE & MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/ENSEMBLE]  
They’ll tell the story of tonight  
Raise a glass to freedom  
They’ll tell the story of tonight  
Raise a glass to freedom  
They’ll tell the story of tonight  
They'll tell the story of—**

**[FULL ENSEMBLE]  
Tonight**


	6. Schuyler Sisters

**[BURR]  
There’s nothing rich folks love more  
Than going downtown and slummin’ it with the poor  
They pull up in their carriages and gawk  
At the students in the common  
Just to watch them talk**

Everyone looked at aaron amused, while aaron put his face into his hands

**Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded  
Uh-oh, but little does he know that  
His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza  
Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—**

**[COMPANY]  
Work, work!**

“NOT TRUE!” Both angelica and eliza yelled out, their faces red.

**[ANGELICA]  
Angelica!**

**[COMPANY]  
Work, work!**

**[ELIZA]  
Eliza!**

**[PEGGY]  
And Peggy!**

**[COMPANY]  
Work, work!  
The Schuyler sisters!**

**[ANGELICA]  
Angelica!**

**[PEGGY]  
Peggy!**

**[ELIZA]  
Eliza!**

**[COMPANY]  
Work!**

**[PEGGY]  
Daddy said to be home by sundown**

**[ANGELICA]  
Daddy doesn’t need to know**

“Quite the rebel are we, Angie?” Eliza smiled at her

**[PEGGY]  
Daddy said not to go downtown**

**[ELIZA]  
Like I said, you’re free to go**

“Quite the rebel are we, Liza?” Angelica smiled back

**[ANGELICA]  
But—look around, look around, the  
Revolution’s happening in New York**

**[ELIZA/PEGGY]  
New York**

**[COMPANY]  
Angelica**

**[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]  
Work!**

**[PEGGY]  
It’s bad enough daddy wants to go to war**

**[ELIZA]**  
**People shouting in the square**

**[PEGGY]  
It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore**

**[ANGELICA]  
New ideas in the air**

**[ANGELICA AND MALE ENSEMBLE]  
Look around, look around—**

**[ELIZA]  
Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for…**

**[ALL MEN]  
She’s lookin’ for me!**

“Sure, whatever makes you happy…” the girls looked annoyed

**[ANGELICA & COMPANY]  
Eliza, I’m lookin’ for a mind at work (work, work)  
I’m lookin’ for a mind at work! (work, work)  
I’m lookin’ for a mind at work! (work, work)  
Whooaaaaa!**

**[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY with COMPANY]  
Whooaaaaa!  
Work!**

**[BURR]  
Wooh! There’s nothin’ like summer in the city  
Someone in a rush next to someone lookin’ pretty  
Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny  
But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money  
Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels  
You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

Everybody started laughing at Burr, and he looked like he wanted to disappear.  
“Burr you disgust me.” Angelica said at the same time as her on screen counter-part

**[ANGELICA]  
Burr, you disgust me**

**[BURR]  
Ah, so you’ve discussed me  
I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

This got even more laughs, and burr got up and moved to the back of the room. Alex considered moving back there with him, since he saw him as a friend, but Hercules stopped him. He claimed there is no reason to comfort the person who murdered you. Alex considered it, before sighing and sitting back down.

**[ANGELICA]  
I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration:**

**[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]  
“We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all men are created equal”**

**[ANGELICA]  
And when I meet Thomas Jefferson**

At this Jefferson piped up.

**[COMPANY]  
Unh!**

**[ANGELICA]  
I’m ‘a compel him to include women in the sequel!**

“No, im not making a sequel just to add women.”  
He got multiple glared.  
Angelica got up and stalked over to him “Are you sure about that?”  
“Umm, Yeah?” He said nervously.  
Angelica slapped him across the face, Jefferson just looked at her with a mixture of shock and fear. Everyone was trying to conceal their laughter.

**[WOMEN]  
Work!**

**[ELIZA]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**[ELIZA/PEGGY]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
In the greatest city in the world!**

**[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!**

**[ANGELICA, ELIZA/PEGGY & MEN]  
Cuz I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
Look around, look around  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane  
The revolution's happening in—  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**[ANGELICA, ELIZA/PEGGY, WOMEN]  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
New York!  
Look around, look around, the revolution's happening  
In New York!  
So listen to my declaration:**

**[ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY, FEMALE ENSEMBLE, & WOMEN]  
We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal  
Look around, look around  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Whoo!  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now  
Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**[FULL COMPANY]  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**

**[ALL WOMEN]  
In the greatest city in the world**

**[ALL MEN]  
In the greatest city—**

**[COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!**

“Virginia… not new york.” Jefferson grumbled, face slightly red from the slap.  
“Virginia is not a city…” 

**[COMPANY & ANGELICA]  
Work, work! Angelica**

**[COMPANY, ELIZA, & PEGGY]  
Work, work! Eliza  
And Peggy!**

**[COMPANY & ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY]  
Work, work!  
The Schuyler sisters  
Work, work  
We're looking for a mind at work  
Work, work (hey)  
Work, work (hey)  
Work, work**

**[COMPANY, ANGELICA, & ELIZA/PEGGY]  
Work, work  
Whoa!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Work, work  
In the greatest city in the world  
In the greatest city in the world**

**[COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world**


	7. Farmers Refuted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY GUYS, I KNOW I SAID AFTER JULY I WOULD UPDATE BUT things got a bit much and caused me to have a hard time having time to myself. It caused me to fall into a bad place for a bit again. This should be so easy to make, but I always forget until its to much of a chore for me to enjoy. This chapter may be kind of forced... but on a happy note to those looking at this tonight, there is a meteor shower peaked right now, 50-60 meteors per hour!!!!  
> Again I'm so sorry. Ill try to do better!

**[SEABURY]  
Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury**  
“I REMEMBER THIS GUY”  
“I HATED HIM”  
“SO ANNOYING”  
Was said all at the same time  
**And I present “Free Thoughts on the  
Proceedings of the Continental Congress!”  
Heed not the rabble who scream revolution  
They have not your interests at heart**

 **[MULLIGAN]  
Oh my God. Tear this dude apart**  
“Yes please” The rev squad all mumbled at the same time.

**[SEABURY]  
Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution  
** “We alreaDY HAVE BLOODSHED WE NEED TO STOP IT!!!” Alexander slowly raised his voice as he was saying this.  
**Don’t let them lead you astray  
This Congress does not speak for me**

****[BURR]  
Let him be**  
“So boring, burr. Trying to stomp on our fun” Alex huffed, getting a chorus of agreements.  
“Im just trying to keep the poor man from being traumatized.” **

****

****[SEABURY]  
They’re playing a dangerous game  
I pray the king shows you his mercy  
For shame, for shame…** **

****

******[HAMILTON & SEABURY]  
Yo!  
He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams  
But the Revolution is comin'  
The have-nots are gonna win this  
It's hard to listen to you with a straight face  
** “FUCKING DESTROY HIM!!” Hercules shouted  
**Heed not the rabble who scream Revolution  
They have not your interests at heart  
Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly you shouldn't even talk  
And what about Boston? Look at the cost**  
**N' all that we've lost n' you talk about Congress?!  
Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution  
Don't let them lead you astray  
This Congress does not speak for me  
My dog speaks more eloquently than thee**  
** Lafayette started laughing at this, enjoying watching sam get verbally beat  
**They're playing a dangerous game  
But strangely, your mange is the same  
I pray the king shows you his mercy  
Is he in Jersey?  
For shame  
For the Revolution**  
“FOR THE REVOLUTION!” Almost everyone yelled out.  
**For shame!****

****[COMPANY]  
For the revolution!** **

****[SEABURY]  
Heed—** **

****[HAMILTON]  
If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna—** **

****[SEABURY/HAMILTON]  
Scream—** **

****[HAMILTON]  
Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!** **

****[SEABURY]  
Not your interests—** **

****[HAMILTON]  
Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me!  
Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?**  
“EXACTLY!”**

****[BURR]  
Alexander, please!** **

****[HAMILTON]  
Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties** **

****[ENSEMBLE]  
Silence! A message from the King!  
A message from the King!**  
“What?”  
**[FULL COMPANY]  
A message from the King!****


	8. Not a song, sorry

Kay guys, I am so sorry. For a while there I had been doing really good mentally, and that's when I started this. Im not stopping this story, but I'm explaining why I am getting chapters in so slow. I get this should be really easy but I have been drained of energy and motivation. I am trying my hardest not to end up stuck in bed for weeks again by forcing myself to do stuff everyday, but sadly writing is not among the priorities. Dont worry I am gonna attempt to get more chapters in soon! I just didn't want you guys to think I'm abandoning this. Thank you guys for understanding and also thank you for all the comments I appreciate all yalls support!


	9. Sorry

Hey guys, I'm sorry. So much is going on I lost all motivation. With stress over school, my grandma got in a car wreck, she's ok, but hurt and I've been taking care of her. So much has happened and I'm not in good place right now. So this story is on indefinite hold. Sorry for those looking forward to updates. I will restart or remake this eventually. Sorry guys.


End file.
